godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Athena
The Blades of Athena were chained weapons bestowed by Athena that function similar to the Blades of Chaos. They are the second pair of blades Kratos wields in the God of War series. History .]] Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos when Kratos first receives them. At the very end of God of War, they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, though in both Ghost of Sparta and God of War II, their in-game attacks are changed. Given to Kratos by Athena after he killed the former God of War, Ares, these are Kratos' main weapons during (and even after) his reign as a God. While Kratos is a god, Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and are gold in colour with Blue-colored Glyphs due to the godly magic emanating from them. After Kratos drains the remainder of his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, they revert to their basic form with a steel color and a faint yellow aura. They are then leveled up much like the Blades of Chaos and gradually regain their gold color. At level 5, they emit a red flaming glow and the glyphs become red in colour. One can obtain this gold aura and blue skin again when they use the God of War Armour or the General Kratos (Costume). Kratos still has these weapons at the beginning of God of War III. When available to him, they maintain the same combos from God of War II. However, when Kratos falls into the River Styx, the blades are destroyed and rusted by the souls that attack Kratos and drain him of his power. Afterward, the spirit of Athena takes the ruined blades and transforms them into the Blades of Exile. During Bonus playthrough, if Aphrodite's Garter is activated, the Blades of Athena are kept for use throughout God of War III. The most drastic change is that the Blades of Athena do less damage than fully upgraded Blades of Exile, but more obvious is that Kratos cannot use the grapple move, and instead of Army of Sparta, uses Divine Reckoning as his magic. In the PSP game Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Kratos uses the Blades of Athena, although they are known as the Blades of Chaos there. The Blades of Athena also reappear as the main weapon of Kratos in Ghost of Sparta, maintaining the godly design from God of War II. However, its moveset are a combination from the Blades of Athena in God of War II and the Blades of Exile of God of War III. Orb Costs ''Betrayal *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 2,000 Orbs *'Level 4' - 3,000 Orbs *'Level 5' - 4,000 Orbs ''Ghost of Sparta'' *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,950 Orbs *'Level 3' - 8,550 Orbs *'Level 4' - 17,500 Orbs ''God of War II'' *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Attacks ''Betrayal'' *Level 1 - Simple Attacks (OK, Tap OK) *Level 2 - Bigger Hit Combo (OK, tap OK), Damage Increase Lev.2 *Level 3 - Bigger Hit Combo (OK, tap OK), Damage Increase Lev.3 *Level 4 - Bigger Hit Combo (OK, tap OK), Damage Increase Lev.4 *Level 5 - Bigger Hit Combo (OK, tap OK), Damage Increase Lev.5 ''Ghost of Sparta'' Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Olympic Slash' - Hold square to perform an explosive strike that drives your enemies back. Hold square *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L just before an enemy attack connects to parry. L'' *'''Plume of Prometheus - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. '''''Square, square, triangle *[[Hyperion Charge|'Hyperion Charge']] - Initiate a running charge and grab enemies by colliding with them. L + O *'Hyperion Charge (Air)' - When airborne, throw yourself toward enemies and grab them on contact. L + O Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Athena's Revenge (Parry) '- After a successful parry, press square or triangle to do a powerful counterattack. Square or triangle *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion' Rush (Running) - During a Hyperion Charge, press Square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Press Square during a Hyperion Charge *'Hyperion' Rise (Running) - During a Hyperion Charge, press Triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Press Triangle during a Hyperion Charge *'Hyperion' Rush (Evading) - While evading, press Square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Press Square while evading *'Hyperion Rise (Evading)' ''- ''While evading, press Triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Press Triangle while evading *'Increased Damage' Level 4 *'Tartarus Retribution' - A focused attack that hits rapidly ending in an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Tartarus Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks, with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Increased Damage' ''God of War II and III'' Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Athena's Reverse - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. '''''L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + O Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create an explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle *''Prometheus' Torment unlocked, (on God of War II)'' see Rage of the Titans. Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *''Prometheus' Inferno unlocked, (on God of War II)'' see Rage of the Titans. Divine Reckoning As every weapon in God of War III has a special magic ability, the Blades of Athena have one as well, being named Divine Reckoning. Upon activation of this ability, Kratos would stab the Blade of Olympus to the ground, creating a massive tornado to form around him, damaging any enemy who dared to come close. This attack, is similar to the one that Zeus used against the titans to end the Great War (after he created the Blade of Olympus), though minimized. Gallery Bladesmenu.JPG Alright.jpg DivineReckoning.JPG|Divine Reckoning, their magic ability Early Blades of Athena Concepts.jpg|Earlier concepts God-of-war-3.jpg Kratos+with+Blades+of+Athena.jpg Kratosbladesofathena.jpg BladesofAthena.jpg Athena's Blades.jpg Trivia *During Kratos' reign as God of War, the Blades were a golden yellow. After losing his godly powers and fully upgrading them again they glowed red. *During the time travel sequence, after having fought Zeus, Athena's Blades have their original blue skin instead of the standard red skin. This could hint that the red skin they had in game after reaching level five was introduced later in development, and so this sequence was made before this change was made. **Alternatively, however, it may also mean that Kratos regains his godly powers as long as he is in contact with the Blade of Olympus (which contains his power as the God of War). However, the God of War III opening cutscene disproves the argument of the change in the color of the blades, not the argument that Kratos retains his godly powers as long as he is in contact with the Blade of Olympus, which is highly plausible. *In the cutscene where Kratos releases the Phoenix in God of War II, he is seen holding the Blades of Chaos, instead of the Blades of Athena. Since this is a pre-rendered cutscene, it can be assumed that the blades were a placeholder during production and never got replaced, either by neglect or accident. *In God of War III, in the Challenge of Exile's challenge "Fear Itself", Fear Kratos appears to use the Blades of Athena as his weapons, while Kratos himself arms the Blades of Exile. *Ghost of Sparta is the only game to have Level 4 as the maximum level for the Blades of Athena. Every other game has them upgradeable to Level 5. It is also the only game where the Blades of Athena retain their blue glyph all throughout the story, even when using alternative costumes. *The combo used in Betrayal, when the blades are in Level 5, is the "Spirit of Hercules", with a "Plume of Prometheus" ending. *The Blades of Athena are the only main weapons Kratos has equipped in four of the six games (excluding Chains of Olympus, God of War and God of War: Ascension). They are the most prominent of weapons that Kratos has used in the series with the second being the Blades Of Chaos, and the only pair of blades that appear on 4 games of the series. *In God of War II, if the player holds the O''' button while executing a "Orion's Harpoon" on certain enemies, Kratos will perform a different attack rather than just slam the enemy back to the ground. For example, when it's done on Undead Legionnaires, Kratos proceeds to grab them; and on Harpies, he swings them away, and throws them to another enemy. *The Blades of Athena appear in the new Mortal Kombat but only in the cutscene when you finish the ladder with Kratos. There is a short video of Kratos striking Shao Kahn, and .you can clearly see the Blades of Athena instead of the Blades of Exile. The Blades of Athena also appear in Kratos' Mortal Kombat trailer as Kratos' main weapons. *Any attack starting with ''triangle'' can be made faster by pressing ''square'' first. *The Blades of Athena are the most recurring weapon in the God of War Series, appearing in God of War, Ghost of Sparta, Betrayal, God of War II and God of War III. *When Kratos drains his energy into the Blade of Olympus in God of War II when battling the Colossus of Rhodes for the first''' time you can see that the Blades of Athena disappear and then re-appear looking like the Blades of Chaos at Level 1. *In every God of War game, the Health/Magic/Red Orb Indicator are shown in front of a blade model. In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, it is most likely to be one of the Blades of Athena, but in God of War III and In god of War: Ascension, it seems to be a non-specified blade. *During the intro in God of War III, highlights of Kratos' history on the main trilogy are shown. But when it comes to show Kratos killing Lysandra, Calliope and Alrik, one can see that Kratos wields the Blades of Athena, when it should be the Blades of Chaos, due to the fact that the events occurred even before the first game in the series, and the same happens In God of War: Ascension, which there are flashbacks showing Kratos killing while he was still serving Ares. In these flashbacks, Kratos is holding the Blades of Athena, something impossible, since he gained them more than ten years later the events shown on Ascension. *In the end of God of War, when Kratos walks towards his new throne, you can clearly see that the shapes of the Blades of Athena are the same that the Blades of Chaos have in-game at level 5, but this time, all golden, and with glyphs painted in a greenish blue colour. The first God of War II screenshots maintain the same shape. *The color of the blades used by Kratos throughout the series seems to be associated to his powers and/or feelings: during the period he was a god (at the end of God of War, all through Ghost of Sparta and the beginning of God of War II) they were a golden yellow, most likely due to his triumph. When Kratos sought revenge on Zeus and Ares, for example, both the Blades of Athena and the Blades of Chaos were red when powered up to their last levels, showing the anger and rage he had for these gods.They probably weren't red in Ghost of Sparta because Kratos wasn't seeking revenge, but his lost brother. The reason why the Blades of Exile from God of War III didn't share the red color on their last level is unknown, since Kratos was still seeking revenge on Zeus at the time. *The glyphs are not visible in Hi-Def cutscenes on God of War II, instead, the blades have a more tarnished/copper look. *In God of War II, all power levels go back to the minimum when Kratos drains his powers into the Blade of Olympus. The same happens in God of War III when Kratos falls into the River Styx, but it is not known how and why the same happened to the Blades of Athena between God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Site Navigation Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection